


Rencontres sous la lune

by ineedchimchim



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: French, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mourning, One-Sided Relationship, Stargazing, hope you'll enjoy reading it tho, idk how to rate it so i ticked mature because of the suicide reference, intersex Hyunggu, it's a bit messy i wrote it at once and didn't correct it so yeah
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedchimchim/pseuds/ineedchimchim
Summary: Alors que Wooseok se rend sur le toit de son immeuble, il ne s'attend pas à faire la rencontre d'un garçon rempli de mystères qui aime particulièrement les étoiles.





	Rencontres sous la lune

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires que je lirai avec plaisir (juste, soyez constructifs, surtout lorsque c'est un commentaire négatif). :) 
> 
> Aussi, j'ai écrit le one-shot en écoutant de la musique et il y en a une qui m'a vraiment inspirée et qui reflète très bien l'atmosphère à mon goût : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pILHE1aYnyo

La première fois qu'il le rencontra, il faisait nuit et Wooseok était monté sur le toit de l'immeuble pour y déposer de vieilles chaises miteuses dont son grand-père n'avait plus besoin. Sa mère, après avoir déménagé ici, avait décidé de redécorer la plupart des pièces et de remplacer les meubles qu'elle jugeait trop vieillots. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'était mise au travail et elle avait juré à son fils qu'on lui avait dit que les meubles dont on ne se servait plus pouvaient être mis dans le cabinet sur le toit.

Ce jour-là, il était trop préoccupé à essayer de garder l'équilibre en portant trois chaises dans ses bras pour faire attention à la silhouette posée plus loin contre le garde-corps. Il était dans les environs de dix-neuf heures et le ciel commençait doucement à s'assombrir, l'orange cédant peu à peu la place au bleu nuit. Il n'y avait pas de vent ; tout était calme, mis à part le bruit des voitures qui continuaient de circuler en bas de l'immeuble.

Wooseok n'avait jamais été fasciné par le ciel, le jour et la nuit, le soleil et la lune, les étoiles. Tout cela était bien loin de lui, il préférait accorder son attention à des choses proches. C'est pourquoi il n'accorda pas une minute de son attention au phénomène naturel qui se passait derrière lui en faisant ce qu'il était venu faire ; jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix.

 

— C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

 

Son premier réflexe fut de sursauter et de se retourner vers la source de la voix. La personne qui avait parlé était de dos, la tête levée vers le ciel, prise dans une contemplation qu'il pensait fascinée. Comparée à lui, la silhouette paraissait beaucoup plus petite. Wooseok ne savait pas s'il devait s'avancer ou rester à sa place.

 

— Le ciel est une chose que l'on n'a jamais fini de regarder, reprit le garçon.  
— Je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention, répondit finalement Wooseok.

 

Ce dernier trouvait que son interlocuteur avait une voix vraiment douce – petit et doux, tout son contraire. Mû par une certaine curiosité, il fit quelques pas en direction de l'ombre qui se découpait nettement dans le ciel. Il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fit face à deux grands yeux qui le fixaient avec étonnement – peut-être à cause de leur différence de taille. Wooseok, de son côté, était frappé par la beauté du garçon. Ce n'était pas seulement sa voix qui était douce : tout en lui respirait la douceur et la fragilité. Il avait des yeux profonds d'une couleur très foncée, une peau de bébé et des cheveux noirs. Il était sûr que ses mains pouvaient encercler sa tête entière. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en ce moment précis, et il ne tarda pas à savoir pourquoi.

 

— Tu n'y as jamais prêté attention ? il paraissait incrédule. Tu devrais, pourtant. Le crépuscule est justement mon moment préféré. Celui où le soleil s'éclipse pour laisser place à la lune et aux étoiles. Tu ne trouves pas ça beau ?

 

Wooseok n'avait aucune idée pourquoi un inconnu lui parlait d'astronomie et pourquoi il restait là alors que sa mère l'attendait sûrement pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la voix de cet inconnu semblait l'hypnotiser et qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

 

— Si, déclara-t-il enfin, bien sûr. Mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'intérêt pour ces choses-là. Je suis du genre à observer les humains plutôt que le ciel.

 

Il se doutait que c'était une phrase formulée assez bizarrement et il détourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir affaire à un regard de travers. Cette situation était déjà assez étrange comme ça.

 

— Tout le monde a ses trucs, j'imagine. Personnellement, je ne suis pas un grand fan de mes semblables : ils sont trop cruels, tu ne trouves pas ?

 

Et il y avait quelque chose qui semblait mal placé, comme éteint dans la façon dont il lui sourit quand il termina sa phrase. Cette expression du visage était hors contexte. Comment son sourire pouvait paraître si brillant, si beau quand il lui disait une chose si vraie, mais si dure à la fois ?

 

Wooseok ne se rappelle plus trop de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il sait seulement qu'après avoir descendu les escaliers, l'esprit troublé, sa mère le sermonna pour arriver à une heure pareille, que le chemin n'était pas assez compliqué pour qu'il se perde, bon sang ! Pour s'excuser, il fit la vaisselle entièrement et promit qu'il ne l'inquiéterait plus.

 

○○○ 

 

Pendant plusieurs jours, Wooseok ne retourna pas sur le toit. Il venait de recommencer à aller au lycée et il s'intégrait peu à peu malgré les groupes d'amis déjà formés. Il avait été repéré par les garçons du club de basket – évidemment – et il comptait en faire partie, ne serait-ce que pour avoir des amis, mais aussi car il aimait beaucoup ce sport. En tout cas, tout se passait bien pour l'instant.

Quand il rentrait chez lui, il trouvait sa mère occuper à préparer le dîner et son grand-père coucher dans son lit. Il allait tous les jours dans sa chambre pour parler avec lui de sa vie, et parfois même de sujets inhabituels. Sans s'en rendre compte, ces semaines passées sans le voir avaient pesé lourd dans son cœur. Il fallait dire que son grand-père était la seule figure paternelle qui figurait sans sa vie et le seul à qui il se confiait sans trop mettre de barrières. Le voir incapable de se mouvoir correctement le piquait douloureusement, mais il était impuissant dans ce genre de situation.

Il n'empêche qu'à la fin de la semaine, Wooseok se rappela du « bel inconnu » – un surnom bien pourri, il l'avouait. Ce n'était pas tant le spectacle du jour se transformant en nuit qui lui manquait, mais plutôt l'étrangeté qui entourait le jeune homme du toit. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux qu'il ne savait expliquer, et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait le connaître un peu plus. Au moins son nom, ce serait une bonne chose.

Sans dire à sa mère son véritable objectif, il lui dit qu'il voulait observer les étoiles en allant sur le toit, vu que c'était la première fois qu'ils habitaient dans un immeuble avec un toit ouvert. Elle lui accorda un regard franchement surpris et méfiant, mais comme elle ne voyait pas le mal à regarder le ciel, elle n'objecta pas. Il partit donc à la même heure que la semaine dernière.

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là, devant lui, le dos tourné comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – ce serait quand même bizarre. À la même heure, dans la même position et au même endroit. Il y était allé sans grande conviction, même s'il aurait été déçu de trouver la place vide. Pourtant, la même silhouette noire se découpait dans ce même ciel qui virait au bleu nuit, à nouveau.

La fermeture de la porte en métal dut l'avertir, car il dit, sans se retourner :

 

— Tu es revenu.

 

Et il semblait sincèrement étonné, en disant cette réalité à voix haute comme pour en être sûr.

 

— Tu es encore là ? demanda Wooseok, d'une voix presque silencieuse, de peur de briser le charme qu'avait pour lui cette scène.  
— Toujours.

 

Ce mot le déconcerta plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il venait là chaque jour ? Mais pour quoi ? Voir le même paysage se répéter, encore et encore ? Une fois accoudé au garde-corps à ses côtés, il le fixa sans trop comprendre, comme s'il était une équation mathématique qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il était compliqué à cerner de peur de le froisser, mais il lui fit quand même part d'une pensée qu'il n'arrivait pas à extraire de sa tête.

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à regarder le même ciel chaque jour ? C'est le même schéma qui se répète, il n'y a rien de nouveau.  
— Tu fais une erreur, il dit alors. Si tu regardes attentivement, il y a chaque fois quelque chose de différent. C'est parce que tu ne le fais pas que tu dis ça.

 

Puis il sourit, sans rien ajouter. Ils restèrent là à regarder le ciel pendant plusieurs minutes. Pas une seule fois le garçon ne baissa les yeux. Il gardait sa tête haute, le menton levé et les yeux fixés aux quelques étoiles qu'il y avait. Wooseok, lui, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

 

— Je m'appelle Jung Wooseok. Et toi ?  
— Kang Hyunggu.

 

○○○ 

 

Ce fut le même manège qui se répéta pendant une vingtaine de jours. Sa mère s'était posée quelques questions, mais elle avait fini par supposer que c'était une nouvelle passion que Wooseok s'était découvert : le ciel. Elle ne se doutait pas que c'était son reflet dans les yeux d'une certaine personne qui l'accaparait plus que la chose elle-même.

Wooseok apprit à connaître Hyunggu au fil des jours, plus que seulement sa passion pour le ciel – Hyunggu lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer que ce n'était pas seulement le ciel, mais l'univers qui le fascinait. À noter d'abord le fait qu'ils étaient du même âge, mais qu'ils ne partageaient pas le même lycée. Cela ne dérangeait pas Wooseok : il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement intime et presque romantique dans leurs rencontres secrètes au crépuscule. Il avait aussi peut-être peur de voir le charme se rompre une fois qu'ils seraient à découvert, devant d'autres gens. Il découvrit aussi que Hyunggu vivait avec ses deux parents, toujours ensemble contrairement aux siens, et qu'il était fils unique, comme lui. Il en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour.

Un jour, il lui fit une révélation qui le choqua plus qu'il n'aurait pu deviner et qui le mit métaphoriquement à terre, même s'il n'en montra rien – il savait très bien contrôler ses émotions, jusqu'à se convaincre lui-même.

Le téléphone de Hyunggu avait sonné pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs rencontres quotidiennes. Il avait répondu à l'appel avec un sourire qui irradiait mille fois plus que le soleil, et Wooseok eut presque du mal à le regarder de face. Il dut détourner la tête et se focaliser sur la lune qui entamait son premier quartier.

Quand Hyunggu avait eu fini son appel – et ce fut à cause des mots sortis tout naturellement de sa bouche qu'il reçut un choc –, il s'était excusé d'avoir interrompu le calme qu'il y avait, mais qu'il avait un devoir important à faire avec son petit ami pour la semaine prochaine. Il était déjà en train de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave quand les mots prirent leur sens dans son cerveau.

Il était retourné chez lui déboussolé, sans même savoir pourquoi. Ses jambes lui semblaient faites de plomb et il descendait avec peine la dizaine d'escaliers qui le mènerait jusqu'aux ascenseurs du treizième étage. Cet appel avait comme brisé la bulle qui les entourait, et maintenant la réalité le rattrapait. Le fait même que Hyunggu aime les hommes ne semblait même pas avoir d'effet sur lui, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il avait un petit-ami qui l'avait vidé de son énergie. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette nouvelle, ni même pourquoi il réagissait de cette manière.

Les jours qui suivirent, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'après tout, ce n'était pas faux. Qu'est-ce que cela changeait à leur relation et à qui Hyunggu était pour lui ? Rien du tout – même s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la réponse à la dernière question, il préférait rester silencieux là-dessus.

 

○○○ 

 

Un soir, alors qu'il revenait du toit aux alentours de vingt heures, il vint près de son grand-père. Il avait besoin de vider son sac, et il pensait qu'il était la meilleure personne à qui parler.

En emménageant dans son appartement, il avait été surpris de la place qu'il y avait. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois, notamment quand sa grand-mère était encore en vie – paix à son âme –, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il y vive, il n'avait pas su à quel point l'endroit était vaste. Il comprenait que son halabeoji se sente seul, et il était heureux que sa mère veuille combler l'espace vide, ce qu'elle faisait à merveille : on n'entendait qu'elle.

Wooseok avait sa propre chambre, tout comme sa mère et son grand-père. Chaque jour, il allait dans celle de ce dernier pour voir comment il se portait, parler de banalités et d'avenir. Il se sentait libre de tout lui dire, car il discutait avec lui comme à un adulte et avec sagesse. Sa mère, Lee Jinah, montrait plutôt son affection par les gestes, comme le déménagement, la cuisine, la décoration. Elle indiquait qu'elle était là, à la place de le dire.

Alors, après plusieurs jours de trouble pour Wooseok, il s'était décidé à avouer certaines choses à sa figure paternelle, qu'il savait qu'il ne dirait rien à sa mère – elle en ferait une histoire pas possible sinon. Il avait frappé à la porte avant d'entrer pour pouvoir entendre l'habituel « Pas de manières avec moi, vous pouvez entrer sans frapper, voyons ». Ensuite, avec un sourire, il s'était assis près du lit qui trônait au milieu de la petite pièce.

Son grand-père n'avait pas mauvaise mine, il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il était adossé contre la tête du lit avec un lire sur les genoux, un verre et une bouteille d'eau posés sur sa table de chevet. À part un lit, une garde de robe et une petite table, il n'y avait rien d'autre mis à part une bibliothèque qui longeait tout le mur de gauche. Il avait toujours aimé la littérature et, étant plus jeune, c'était lui qui lisait des poèmes à Wooseok. Il gardait un bon souvenir de ces temps-là.

Son grand-père avait commencé à développer des problèmes de dos depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais cela ne faisait que s'empirer. Il avait dû se faire opérer de la hanche également. Son soixante-dixième anniversaire avait eu lieu en février dernier, il n'était donc pas si vieux que cela. Néanmoins, on s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui et le temps semblait filer trop vite ; Wooseok voulait profiter du temps qu'on lui accordait avec son halabeoji au maximum. La vie humaine n'avait vraiment pris de sens qu'à partir du moment où sa grand-mère était morte. Il avait assisté au spectacle, de plus en plus peinant à regarder, de son grand-père qui perdait l'envie de vivre au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. Sa grand-mère était morte d'une embolie pulmonaire à soixante-quatre ans, il y a sept ans. Il avait dix ans à cette époque et ne croyait déjà pas au paradis ; cependant, il priait pour que son âme repose dans un bel endroit, qui la mérite et qui est aussi beau qu'elle.

La relation de ses grands-parents maternels était la chose la plus pure et la plus proche de l'amour qu'il avait jamais pu voir. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université, et sa grand-mère était la sunbae et noona de son grand-père. Ça avait toujours été un plaisir de les voir ensemble. Il enviait sa mère d'avoir pu vivre dans un tel environnement, et était en même temps triste qu'elle n'ait pas pu vivre quelque chose de semblable. Il savait que l'amour n'était pas le problème entre son père et elle : le destin n'avait juste pas voulu qu'ils continuent d'être ensemble, qu'ils vivent heureux. Il avait fallu qu'il périsse à la guerre.

Il avait trois ans en ce temps-là, et il n'avait su la vérité qu'à ses quatorze ans, et de la bouche de son grand-père. Sa mère n'avait jamais pu aborder le sujet avec lui. L'amour avait toujours été quelque chose de lointain et de précieux pour lui, mais il ne l'avait jamais ressenti autre que l'amour familial. Il s'était même demandé si c'était normal, quand il voyait tous ses amis se dégoter des copines. Il n'avait pas non plus questionné sa sexualité ; ce n'était pas quelque chose dont on parlait vraiment en Corée du Sud. C'était pour cela que sa situation actuelle le troublait plus qu'il ne le faudrait.

 

— Wooseok, comment vas-tu ?

 

C'était lui d'habitude qui posait cette question. Cependant, cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit et avait son regard vague, fixé sur la bouteille d'eau.

 

— Très bien, halabeoji. J'ai été accepté dans l'équipe de basket, donc je vais sûrement rentrer plus tard pendant la semaine.  
— Hm-hm, fit-il en le jugeant de son regard perçant. Ça ne posera pas de problème à ton rendez-vous secret, j'espère ?  
— Pardon ? s'étouffa-t-il presque. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
— Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, dit-il alors. Je sais reconnaître un homme distrait, et puis tes escapades en fin de soirée ne passent pas inaperçues. Je ne crois pas non plus à ta soudaine passion pour les étoiles.

 

Ils abordaient le sujet plus tôt que ce qu'avait prévu Wooseok. L'ignorance – ou le jeu d'acteur – de sa mère l'avait poussé à croire qu'il était crédible. Au moins, il n'aura pas à tourner autour du pot maintenant, surtout pas avec son grand-père.

 

— Bon, j'avoue que tu marques un point, déclara-t-il, et le sourire de son grand-père le poussa à continuer : mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai rencontré cette personne quand je suis allé sur le toit la première fois, et maintenant, on se rencontre là régulièrement, mais ce n'est que de l'amitié.  
— Vraiment ?

 

Ce mot de confirmation fit éclater sa petite bulle de mensonges, qu'il avait peut-être créé pour se protéger, et le fit réaliser qu'il pensait trop à son « rendez-vous secret » chaque jour pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié. Peu importe où et quand, chaque petite chose lui faisait se souvenir de Hyunggu. Il suffisait que son regard se lève malencontreusement vers le ciel pour y penser ! Le soleil lui rappelait l'aura étincelante qui l'entourait, et son sourire aussi, si grand et brillant qu'il l'aveuglait ; ses yeux recelaient toutes les étoiles du cosmos, et ils étaient tellement intenses qu'il avait peur de s'y perdre s'il le regardait trop longtemps. Il détenait aussi un grand cœur, dont l'immensité lui évoquait le ciel, si vaste qu'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Mais malgré tout cela, quelque chose clochait, et il ne savait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis, il avait un copain.

— Non, se reprit-il avec un nœud dans le ventre. Mais ça n'y change rien. Je pense que je commence à développer des sentiments pour cette personne, mais tu vois, elle a un copain. Donc je ne peux rien faire.

 

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Il paraissait vraiment compatir au problème amoureux de son petit-fils et vouloir le réconforter. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune parole qui puisse guérir un cœur mal en point.

— Tu veux évidemment qu'elle soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-il. Un hochement de tête, et il reprit : alors, à part rester à ses côtés, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, effectivement. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de mauvais, de simplement donner sans recevoir. Je suis sûr que cette personne est heureuse de t'avoir à ses côtés, et c'est déjà un bel accomplissement. Mais si cela devient trop dur pour toi, rien ne t'empêche de partir. Les sentiments amoureux sont complexes, et personne ne t'en voudra. Sois juste sûr de ne rien regretter, et de faire tout ce que tu peux.

 

Leur conversation se prolongea encore pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que son grand-père ne devienne trop fatigué pour continuer. Wooseok était très reconnaissant de l'avoir dans sa vie, et même s'il eut du mal à s'endormir, les mots de son grand-père lui restèrent en tête et l'aidèrent un peu.

 

○○○ 

 

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils se voyaient fréquemment. Wooseok s'aperçut alors que même s'ils se connaissaient mieux qu'à leur première rencontre, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait.

Hyunggu était comme toujours plongé dans sa contemplation du ciel. Même s'il adorait cela chez lui, il était frustré : n'était-il pas assez intéressant pour qu'il lui accorde plus de quelques minutes d'attention ? Et puis, il se sentait tellement éloigné. Ils étaient proches, les coudes presque liés, mais ils ne semblaient pas être du même monde. Il était trop loin.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ?

 

C'était une question tellement banale, mais essentielle. Il voulait en savoir plus. Peut-être qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun, qui sait ?

 

— Quoi ? s'interrogea Hyunggu d'un air rêveur en se tournant vers lui.  
— Personne ne le sait, mais j'adore chanter. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

 

Il était assez content de voir la jolie bouche rose de Hyunggu former un o parfait après la fin de sa phrase. Il ne l'imaginait sûrement pas en train de chanter. Ça aurait pu être un mensonge, mais non : il aimait chanter, c'était son petit secret qu'il avait gardé pendant longtemps et qu'absolument personne ne savait. Il ne se doutait pas que le dire devant quelqu'un le libérerait d'un poids invisible.

 

— Tu aimes chanter ? Vraiment ? S'étonna le plus petit des deux, mais l'excitation prit le dessus bien vite. Laisse-moi t'entendre !

 

Encore ce sourire irrésistible. Il avait enfin son attention, et il se sentait fier pour cette raison ; mais il n'allait pas abandonner en si bon chemin.

— D'abord, réponds-moi, il sourit aussi.  
— Bon... j'aime bien danser. Je danse depuis plusieurs années. Maintenant, à ton tour.

 

C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours eu une certaine grâce dans ces gestes, il aurait presque pu le deviner. Le stress montait peu à peu, mais Wooseok ne devait pas se laisser aller là-dedans. Il n'avait jamais chanté devant quelqu'un, encore une fois, alors c'était vraiment déstabilisant et angoissant. Même le sourire de Hyunggu ne le calmait pas. Il baissa le regard sur ses pieds, et il regretta presque l'attention toute entière qu'il lui portait à présent. Il garda sa tête tournée vers le sol et débuta une ballade coréenne. C'était une des chansons préférées de sa mère et il l'avait entendue un nombre incalculable de fois.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de chanter un couplet, le silence reprit, mais pas pour longtemps, car déjà Hyunggu lui fit une tape dans le dos en lui disant :

 

— Pourquoi tu m'avais caché ça ! Tu as une superbe voix !

 

Il pouvait entendre la sincérité dans ses mots qui lui parvenaient comme une douce mélodie, et comme il s'y attendait, quand il releva sa tête, il vit un grand sourire dessiné sur le beau visage de Hyunggu. Il sentait ses joues rosir d'embarras. Pour le cacher, il lui demanda de montrer son talent caché à son tour. Il mourait d'envie de le voir danser.

Il sut bien vite qu'il avait plus qu'un talent : c'était un don, un cadeau du ciel. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il se mouvait avec passion, il savait contrôler la force de ses mouvements à la perfection et la chorégraphie parlait d'elle-même. Il n'y avait pas besoin de musique pour comprendre qu'elle exprimait une histoire atrocement triste et douloureuse. Wooseok était ébahi et son cœur se serrait à la vue des expressions faciales de son ami. C'était si réel.

Quand il eut fini, il était essoufflé, et Wooseok aurait presque pu le serrer dans ses bras sur le coup de l'émotion. Il n'en fit rien, il préféra l'applaudir haut et fort, les clappements perçants le silence. Hyunggu avait l'air embarrassé, mais il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Wooseok ne put lui dire qu'une chose :

 

— N'arrête jamais de danser s'il te plaît.

 

Il avait l'air si sincère et ému que Hyunggu ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

 

○○○

 

Puis ce fut la décadence. Cela arriva d'un coup, Wooseok ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait toujours eu un pressentiment qu'il avait refoulé, mais il n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils en arriveraient là, et d'une façon aussi soudaine.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'allait plus sur le toit. Effectivement, les activités du club de basket ajoutées aux contrôles lui prenaient beaucoup de temps, et il devait aussi participer à la vie en famille. Il rentrait souvent vers le début de la nuit, car il restait à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, se disait-il pour se rassurer.

Quand vint un jour où il pouvait rentrer plus tôt chez lui, il se rendit sur le toit dès qu'il le put. Sa tête était vide de toute pensée, mais son cœur était plein d'excitation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Hyunggu, il n'arrivait plus à attendre. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouva haletant devant la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la hâte sans cérémonie en la frappant durement.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, c'était l'absence de silhouette noire accoudée contre le garde-corps. La deuxième chose, c'étaient les sanglots que ses oreilles percevaient sans qu'il n'en sache l'origine. Il avait peur de comprendre et de voir d'où cela venait ; il n'empêche qu'il s'avança tout droit, les yeux hagards. Enfin, quand il regarda le sol, il vit une masse repliée sur elle-même qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Son état était misérable : ses cheveux ébouriffés collaient sur son visage mouillé, ruisselant de larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues avant qu'il ne les écrase de ses doigts. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur profondeur ; ils semblaient vides. Wooseok se sentit pris au dépourvu, sans savoir quoi faire. Il se trouva soudain trop grand, il aurait voulu disparaître.

Il entendit alors ses sanglots, qui résonnèrent dans son cerveau comme s'il avait crié. Sans trop prendre le temps de réfléchir, il s'élança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras, comme si ce n'était pas la première fois, comme s'il n'avait pas peur, comme s'il savait quoi faire. Il tremblait, mais Hyunggu ne le sentait pas, car il tremblotait lui aussi. Il se rendait à peine compte de la présence du plus grand au-dessus de lui. Wooseok voulait lui poser des questions, mais sa bouche était trop sèche, sa gorge trop serrée pour qu'il puisse parler ; il doutait même que Hyunggu enregistre ses paroles. Alors il se tut, lui frotta le dos de la paume de sa main indéfiniment, avec l'espoir fou que cela le calmerait peut-être un peu. En vérité, il pleura encore plus fort, et ses pleurs ne firent que résonner, encore et encore, dans son crâne, mais encore plus dans son cœur, avec la force d'un couteau que l'on plante à maintes reprises. Ses genoux, appuyés sur le sol, ne lui faisaient même pas mal.

Wooseok se sentait impuissant. Impuissant et blessé, c'étaient les mots.

Il fallut attendre encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que les sanglots se calment définitivement. Wooseok avait peur de le lâcher, ou de faire un seul geste qui puisse lui faire à nouveau lâcher prise. Enfin, ce fut Hyunggu qui s'écarta de lui. Quand le grand brun posa ses yeux sur lui sans qu'il ne prononce un seul mot, Hyunggu répondit à sa question comme si son visage avait parlé pour lui.

 

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

 

Et cette phrase, si simple, lui broya le cœur.

 

  
(il n'avait jamais paru si loin)

 

○○○ 

 

Le jour qui suivit, il le passa complètement étourdi et la tête dans les nuages. D'abord triste, il avait ensuite été en colère. Comment comprendre quand on ne lui dit rien ? Il n'était pas devin ni ne savait lire dans les pensées, bon sang, alors qu'était-il censé faire ? Attendre que la réponse tombe du ciel, peut-être ?

Il avait peur de leur prochaine rencontre. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni même quoi dire ou faire. Mais son grand-père n'avait-il pas dit que simplement être à ses côtés pouvait être suffisant ?

Comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ou pas, il décida de rester fidèle aux habitudes. Il avait une boule dans le ventre pendant qu'il montait les escaliers qui menaient au toit, mais sa volonté était plus forte que cela. Il pouvait y arriver. C'était ce qu'il se disait quand il ouvrit la porte, dans les environs de dix-neuf heures du soir – même heure, même endroit, même personnes.

La surprise le gagna de suite. Cela, il le sut clairement, mais la raison de sa surprise avait plusieurs réponses : était-ce parce que Hyunggu était là et qu'il ne s'y attendait pas ? Ou parce qu'il était penché au-dessus du garde-corps comme s'il voulait redescendre, la tête indéniablement tournée vers la terre ?

Pris de panique, il courut vers Hyunggu en quelques secondes, sans même que ce dernier ne s'aperçoive de sa présence avant de sentir ses mains sur ses épaules – pour une fois. Il était tout mou entre ses bras, cela lui était étranger : Hyunggu était toujours très réactif et enthousiaste. Mais encore une fois, comme hier, il paraissait vidé de toute son énergie.

 

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire, bon sang ?!

 

Il était inquiet et en colère, et il ne comprenait rien à ses agissements. Est-ce qu'il avait voulu tomber ? Qu'il le rassure tout de suite, ou il allait tomber dans les pommes. C'était trop de stress en seulement vingt-quatre heures.

Hyunggu secoua la tête, comme s'il savait ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne put pas souffler de soulagement, car il aperçut ses joues striées de larmes séchées qui brillaient au clair de la lune. Son cœur se brisa un peu plus, et il sentit les muscles de son visage s'affaisser en même temps que les membres de Hyunggu, qu'il put rattraper à temps avant qu'il ne s'avachisse sur le sol. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de le garder droit, mais c'était comme s'il n'était pas là.

 

— Tu sais pourquoi je regarde autant le ciel ?

 

La voix de Hyunggu le sortit de son angoisse, et il avait trop peur qu'il ne se casse de nouveau pour parler lui aussi. Il écouta alors.

 

— Le ciel est si loin. Même si je tends les bras, que je monte sur la plus longue échelle qui existe, je n'atteindrai jamais les étoiles. Elles sont hors de ma portée. (Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour regarder les quelques étoiles qui tenaient compagnie à la lune.) Ça marche aussi de l'autre sens : elles non plus ne peuvent pas m'atteindre. En les regardant, j'oublie la réalité, je fuis mes problèmes. J'ai peur de regarder en bas, tu sais ? Sur la terre, c'est comme si j'étais à découvert : tout le monde peut me voir, me blesser, me toucher. Est-ce que tu sais combien ça me fait peur ? (Il prit une grande inspiration, Wooseok pense que sa gorge est serrée à cause de l'émotion, du moins c'est ce qu'il ressent car lui aussi a du mal à respirer.) Mais le moment où j'essaie d'y poser le pied et d'y marcher avec fierté, on doit me faire regretter ma décision en me faisant subir ce dont j'ai le plus peur.

 

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne s'attendait pas à un aveu si complet. Même si cela n'explique pas son état à proprement parler, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait quelque chose de personnel. Il voulait en savoir plus, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. C'était déjà tellement dur de lui dire tout cela dans son état. À sa surprise, Hyunggu dit quelque chose de plus.

 

— Est-ce que tu as compris ? Demanda-t-il fermement. Toi aussi, tu appartiens à la terre – comme moi. Toi aussi, comme eux, une fois que tu apprendras la vérité, tu me regarderas comme si j'étais un monstre. Peu importe combien de fois j'essaierai d'échapper au monde et à sa réalité, cette vérité me rattrapera. Je hais ça, je hais les gens.

 

Et, pour la première fois, il quitta le toit avant lui.

Mais Hyunggu avait tort. Il n'était pas rattaché à la terre ; en vérité, il était comme une étoile, trop loin pour que Wooseok puisse l'atteindre et trop brillant pour être admiré de près. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le regarder de loin.

Il n'était jamais assez proche.

 

○○○ 

 

Le week-end était fini, et avec lui les rencontres sur le toit. Il ne savait même pas si Hyunggu continuait à y aller, mais il l'espérait. Ce serait vraiment triste s'il ne continuait pas. Wooseok, lui, était plutôt content de ne pas avoir le temps d'y aller pour l'instant : il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et se mettre à l'écart de toute cette histoire, dont il avait peine à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Mais ce mercredi, c'était un jour spécial. Sa mère et lui-même avaient été acheter des gypsophiles chez le fleuriste. C'étaient les fleurs préférées de feu sa grand-mère, et aujourd'hui cela faisait sept ans qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Son grand-père lui avait raconté combien il avait toujours aimé l'aspect de ces fleurs dans leur maison, autrefois, car elles représentaient tout à fait comment Junghyun était ; de son côté, il trouvait également que la signification des gypsophiles était en accord avec le lien qu'il y avait entre eux – un amour éternel.

Plus tard, ils se préparèrent tous ensemble pour se rendre sur la tombe de Junghyun, et son grand-père tint à se vêtir seul. Le chemin en voiture avait été silencieux, avec Jinah au volant et Wooseok dans le siège arrière, les fleurs sur les genoux de son halabeojji.

Quand ils furent arrivés sur sa tombe, ils s'agenouillèrent et prièrent. Wooseok vit son grand-père ensuite regarder le ciel, peut-être avec l'espoir qu'elle y repose. Personne ne pleura, tous portaient une expression solennelle sur le visage. Jinah et son fils laissèrent l'homme de la famille pleurer seul sa femme pendant qu'ils l'attendaient dans la voiture.

Ils étaient silencieux pendant un long moment, quand Jinah rompit le calme de l'habitacle.

 

— Je suis désolée que tu aies à vivre avec un seul parent. J'ai su bien après toi ce que ça faisait d'en perdre un, et je me demande tous les jours quelles séquelles cette expérience a laissé sur toi. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir deux parents aimants qui prenaient soin de moi ; toi qui ne l'as pas eue, cette chance, j'espère avoir accompli mon rôle de mère correctement, à défaut de pouvoir remplacer ton père qui n'est plus parmi nous. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais être assez, mais sache que je t'aime, mon fils. Profite de chaque moment qui passe, car le temps file trop vite.

Wooseok ne vit pas le visage de sa mère, mais sa voix n'avait pas chaviré une seule fois. Elle qui ne pourrait jamais devant quelqu'un, il espérait qu'elle ne venait pas de se briser là, devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait de son père, et encore plus de ses sentiments et de ses tracas. Wooseok était troublé, et peut-être même que des larmes rebelles s'étaient échappées sans son accord, mais il s'avança et approcha sa main de celle de sa mère : son silence était éloquent, sa réponse dans leurs mains liées.

 

○○○ 

 

À la pleine lune, il remonta sur le toit. Hyunggu était là, appuyé contre le garde-corps, sa silhouette noire se découpait dans le ciel. Comme au début.

Quand il fut à ses côtés, après plusieurs minutes de silence, ce fut lui qui rompit le silence, pour changer.

 

— Je sais que tu penses que je ne vais pas comprendre, commença-t-il, et je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça ne va pas être le cas. Mais, tu ne le sais sûrement pas, mais je tiens à toi, et j'aimerais au moins essayer de faire partie de ton secret. Quand je t'ai vu pleurer la dernière fois, j'ai su, j'ai compris que tu portais quelque chose de trop lourd pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de voir si je peux le supporter ? C'est possible que mes genoux ne tiennent pas le coup, mais je veux prendre ce risque. Je ne te forcerai pas, par contre.

 

Dire ses mots le soulageait ; enfin, il avait pu s'exprimer, haut et fort, et confier ce qu'il pensait. Même si Hyunggu ne voulait pas accéder à sa requête, il était sûr qu'il avait au moins compris le message. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait : faire partie de sa vie, l'aider à rester debout, ce serait sa plus belle réussite.

Ils restèrent debout, à regarder la nuit prendre le dessus et les toiser de là où elle était – bien haut, dans un endroit dont nul ne pouvait en faire partie. Vu de cette manière, c'était triste d'être prisonnier de la gravité et de ne jamais connaître entièrement les mystères qui comblaient l'univers.

 

— Je n'ai pas envie de le dire, déclara le noiraud après... Il avait perdu la notion du temps.  
— Alors ne le dis pas.  
— Mais tu es convaincant, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Ce n'est pas mon problème.  
— J'ai connu trop de déceptions, ajouta-t-il encore.  
— Je n'ai pas envie de te décevoir.  
— Mais si tu...  
— Je ne le ferai pas, s'exclama le plus grand. C'est la dernière chose que je pourrais faire.  
— Pourquoi tu en es si sûr ? Le défia-t-il.

 

Ses grands yeux étaient fixés aux siens, et il aurait tout donné pour que ce moment dure une éternité. Si Hyunggu voulait regarder le ciel chaque nuit, ce que lui voulait observer, c'étaient ses yeux, qui contenaient toutes les étoiles du monde et qu'il aurait voulu briller pour lui. Il aurait tout donné pour ça.

— Je te l'ai dit, répondit Wooseok en se détournant à contre cœur, ce dernier lui faisant mal. Je tiens à toi. Tu crois que je viendrai ici dès que j'en ai l'occasion sinon ? Je n'apprécie pas les étoiles tant que ça.  
— Donc tu tiens à moi autant que je tiens aux étoiles ?  
— C'est ça.

 

Et il sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise dès que c'était sorti de sa bouche. Donner confirmation à cette question revenait à dire qu'il ferait tout ce qui était possible pour lui, que plus que de tenir à lui il était éperdument amoureux de Hyunggu. Qu'il était son monde.

Cette révélation le perturba un peu. C'était tellement vrai.

 

— Ça va te choquer, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, et même te dégoûter.  
— Si tu continues à me faire tourner en bourrique, je vais penser que tu dramatises pour essayer de me chasser.

 

Hyunggu lui envoya un regard mauvais.

 

— J'avais un petit-ami il y a quelques temps. On est dans la même classe, et ça faisait quelques mois qu'on était en couple. À un moment donné, j'ai pensé que je n'étais pas assez honnête envers lui, parce que je ne lui avais pas dit mon 'secret'. J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il allait essayer de comprendre, qu'il tenait à moi. (Il accentua sur les derniers mots en regardant Wooseok qui se sentit mal à l'aise.) Mais, comme il fallait s'y attendre, il m'a insulté et n'a même pas essayé de comprendre ; il est parti et ne m'a plus reparlé, il a été dégoûté. J'avais peur qu'il le dise à ses potes, mais il avait tellement honte qu'il n'a même pas osé. Heureusement pour moi, j'imagine.

 

Wooseok avait du mal à écouter ce récit en restant inexpressif. Hyunggu y arrivait pourtant très bien – trop, même. Il était de nouveau loin de lui, dans un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Ses yeux étaient, eux aussi, inexpressifs. Il devait enfouir ses mauvais souvenirs dans un coin de sa tête, et Wooseok les lui faisait revivre en lui demandant de lui raconter. Il se sentait horrible, mais en même temps, il devait savoir pour essayer de l'aider à se sentir mieux. Car il pouvait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas trop tard, hein ?

 

— C'est un crétin fini.  
— Je sais.  
— Il est vraiment con.  
— Comme beaucoup de gens.  
— Tu mérites mieux, finit-il de dire.  
— En es-tu sûr ? Fit Hyunggu avec un rire mauvais. Beaucoup de gens te diraient le contraire.  
— Mais comme tu l'as dit, « beaucoup de gens » sont cons.  
— Je suis intersexué, lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

 

Maudissez-le si vous voulez, mais Wooseok n'était pas sûr de ce que cela voulait dire. Il n'eut aucune réaction, tant et si bien que Hyunggu s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il parte d'un coup et l'insulte comme son ancien – idiot – de petit-ami. Mais il voulait comprendre.

 

— Et donc ?

 

Assez maladroit, je vous l'accorde.

 

— Et donc ? Répéta le noiraud, ébahi. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?  
— Eh bien, comment dire... je suis peut-être un peu con moi aussi.  
— Au moins, dit-il en soupirant, tu ne cours pas en courant en croyant que je suis transsexuel. Mais si je l'étais, j'espère que tu ne fuirais pas non plus, car il n'y a rien de mal à l'être, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Donc, pour te la faire courte, je suis né avec des chromosomes XY – comme toi –, mais il manquait quelques millimètres au niveau de la grandeur du pénis à ma naissance. Les médecins ont décidé que c'était plus facile de faire une fille. J'ai subi plusieurs opérations et je suis un traitement hormonal – à vie. Mes parents n'étaient pas au courant que me laisser comme j'étais à ma naissance n'était pas risqué pour ma santé, les médecins ont prétendu qu'il fallait absolument m'opérer. C'est d'ailleurs assez courant. En conclusion, je suis un garçon, mais j'ai un vagin artificiel.

 

Wooseok était bouche bée. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à quelque chose de ce genre, mais alors là pas du tout. En plus d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, il savait maintenant ce qui rongeait Hyunggu, et même s'il n'en prenait pas encore pleinement conscience, c'était horrible. Pas d'être intersexué, mais de traverser tout ce qu'il avait sûrement dû faire face. Il ne voyait pas Hyunggu différemment, mais plutôt sous une nouvelle lumière. À quel point était-il fort...

 

— Trop choqué pour prendre tes jambes à ton coup ? il rit jaune et cela fit mal à Wooseok.  
— Non, bien sûr que non. Enfin, oui, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais non je ne partirai pas. Je pense à tout ce que tu as dû traverser et...  
— Je suis fier d'être intersexué, l'interrompit-il d'un ton froid. N'aie pas pitié de moi.  
— ... de ce que les gens t'ont fait subir. Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas pitié de toi. J'essaie de me mettre à ta place et j'ai du mal à me rendre franchement compte. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à être de ce que tu es.

 

Il voulait en dire encore plus, mais il ne savait pas ce qui était juste à dire et ce qui ne l'était pas. Il n'oserait pas dire une bêtise qui se comprendrait de travers, alors il chercha les bons mots, mais n'en trouva pas sur le moment.

 

— La seule chose que j'ai à dire, fit-il finalement, c'est que mon opinion de toi ne change rien. Rien n'a changé. Je suis juste content que tu te sois confié à moi. Je serai toujours là.

 

Il crut voir de l'humidité dans les yeux de Hyunggu, mais il cligna des yeux et cela disparut. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, et son sourire fut sa plus belle récompense. Il devrait le prendre en photo un jour.

 

○○○ 

 

Wooseok ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Les jours passaient, et sa photo, il l'eut, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Ce qu'il eut aussi, ce fut une vidéo de Hyunggu qui dansait la même danse que la première fois. Il se fit la réflexion, en y assistant une seconde fois, qu'il racontait dans ses gestes ses batailles intérieurs, les combats qu'il affrontait seul ; il aurait voulu pouvoir l'accompagner.

Mais s'il espérait qu'un changement s'opère, il pouvait toujours attendre. Il y avait toujours cette barrière invisible, dont il avait l'impression d'être le seul conscient, qui les séparait. En plus, Hyunggu semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus. Il ignorait ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus : il était là, près de lui, à faire son possible pour le comprendre et le maintenir debout, mais ce n'était jamais assez.

Hyunggu était toujours aussi loin. Alors que Wooseok regardait la lune, la pensée qu'il était comme la Terre qui tournait autour du Soleil, irrémédiablement attiré par lui, lui chatouilla l'esprit.

Il essayait de venir tous les jours sur le toit, de profiter des moments qu'il passait avec lui et d'être présent pour Hyunggu. Mais plus il s'approchait, plus l'autre reculait. La flamme qui brûlait si fort en lui s'éteignait petit à petit, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la rallumer.

Alors que Hyunggu était déjà loin dans le ciel, ses pieds restaient fermement accrochés au sol.

 

○○○ 

 

Une nuit, ils étaient appuyés contre le garde-corps, comme chaque nuit encore. Seulement, l'atmosphère de cette soirée-là n'était pas la même que les autres. Comme bien souvent, ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, mais Hyunggu portait une expression comme résignée, son sourire n'était pas le même. Wooseok avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais il préféra le taire. Profiter du moment présent, avec Hyunggu, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire d'autres. Il était inutile.

Avant de partir, lorsqu'il faisait déjà très noir, Hyunggu lui adressa le premier mot de la soirée :

— Wooseok ?  
— Hmm ?  
— Merci.

 

○○○ 

 

Le lendemain, il retourna sur le toit. On était vendredi, ce qui annonçait le week-end. Il pouvait rester plus longtemps que d'habitude, sans que sa mère ne le sermonne quand il rentrera. Il ouvrit la porte en métal avec un petit sourire.

Il fit plusieurs pas sur le toit avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Pas de silhouette noire contre un ciel de couleurs. Une panique sourde lui boucha les oreilles, la tête tournant de droite à gauche avec affolement. Même quand la pire des choses était arrivée, il était quand même venu sur le toit. Pourquoi n'était-il alors pas là ? Peut-être qu'il avait un empêchement familial ?

Mais le souvenir d'hier, son mot de gratitude, son aura, tout indiquait qu'il s'était préparé à cela. À partir.

Wooseok tituba jusqu'au garde-corps, les yeux humides sans l'admettre. Les yeux rivés au ciel, il ne voulait pas les descendre. Pas cette fois-ci. Il voulait être plus près de Hyunggu, échapper à la Terre et le rejoindre parmi les étoiles ; car Hyunggu en était une, d'étoile. Il l'avait toujours été, sans le savoir. Regarder le ciel pour échapper à la réalité, c'était ce que faisait Hyunggu, non ? Il souhaitait le faire aussi. C'était trop pour lui.

Il avait cette certitude, grandissante, tapie au fond de lui, qu'il n'était pas juste parti, mais qu'il l'avait quitté. Il n'avait pu supporter la vie plus longtemps. Wooseok n'avait rien pu faire pour alléger son existence, le poids qu'il portait ; il était arrivé trop tard, n'avait pas été suffisant. Cette vérité était trop importante pour qu'il puisse l'intercepter sans tressaillir.

Comme un poids mort, il tomba à terre, comme Hyunggu ce jour-là où il était en pleurs, il se roula en boule et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Des sanglots le secouaient. C'était son monde qui s'écroulait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il avait oublié ce que c'était de vivre sans Kang Hyunggu. Il était devenu aussi vital que l'oxygène ; mais il avait disparu. Il était détruit.

À chaque fois qu'il verrait le ciel, il aura le souvenir des yeux de Hyunggu ; à chaque fois qu'il verrait une étoile, il pensera à l'éclat de son sourire ; à chaque fois que son cœur battra, celui-ci se souviendra qu'il battait deux fois plus vite à la vue de Hyunggu.


End file.
